Targath Blazecleaver
General Information First name: Targath Middle name(s): N/A Surname: Blazecleaver Age: 36 Date of birth: June 21st (Midsummer's Day) Race: Flame Minotaur Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Ashbourne City Relationship status: Single Social status: Commoner Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Slight Scots Accent Language spoken: Common (English) Other languages known: N/A Style of speaking: Short sentences. Volume of voice: kinda loud, not one to whisper Physical Appearance Height: 102 Inches (8ft 6in) Weight: 410 Lbs Eye color: Amber Skin color: Dark grey Shape of face: Squared jawline, bovine head Distinguishing features:the tips of his horns Glow a bright red-orange and the fetlocks around his hooves are wreathed in fire Build of body: Muscular Hair color: Black with flaming tips Hair style: Cornrowed on his head to flowing further down Complexion: N/A Posture: Upright, Squared Shoulders Tattoos: None Piercings: a silver hoop in his nose and a pair of industrial bars in his left ear. Typical clothing: Thick studded leather tunic and loose leather pants. Is seen by others as: Gruff, Grim but loyal to a fault. Personality Likes: Strong Brew, good ore, and spicy food Dislikes: Junk ores, weak booze, and people who think they know everything Education: Self taught basic education, trained by Dwarven Smiths in the art of the forge Fears: Nothing, yet Personal goals: A Masterwork craft worthy of the Leader of Ashbourne General attitude: Gruff and aloof Religious values: None General intelligence: Equivalent to a 2nd year Secondary School (High school) General sociability: Fairly Antisocial Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Heavy sleeper, sleeps for 5-7 hours a day Energy level: once started, he doesn't stop Eating habits: Large quantities twice a day Memory: Very keen Any unhealthy habits: Drinking and smoking History Birth country: Fire Nation Hometown: Ashbourne Childhood: Ashbourne Teen years: Ashbourne Adult years: Ashbourne Past places of residence: None History of family: Orphaned at infancy due to being a "Runt" Briefly explain life story: Orphaned at infancy, Targath grew up on the streets of Ashbourne until a Dwarven Smith found him as a child and raised him, teaching him the craft of the forge, but generally left him to learn other things on his own. Relationships Parents: Ragnar Grimfist (Adopted Father) Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: None Best friend(s): None Important friends/relatives (explain): None Love interest (if there is one): None Combat Peaceful or violent: Very Violent Weapon (if applicable): Twin Battle Hammers,battle gauntlets, and a 30ft length of Spiked Chain Style of fighting: Brutal, fierce, dual wield unless he's using the chain. Others Occupation: Blacksmith Current home: Ashbourne Favorite types of food: Spicy red meats Favorite types of drink: Strong Beer or heavy booze Hobbies/past times: Metal-art Guilty pleasures: Really good tobacco, when he can afford it Pet peeves: People who constantly talk over him Pets: None Talents: Metal sculptures, Imbuing Weapons and Armor with his Fire Element Favorite colors: Black Favorite type of music: Martial Drum music Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Blaze Charge: He can set a small bead of compressed fire up to 20ft away that will either detonate on command or when someone comes within a foot of the charge, erupting in a moderate sized blaze, much like a campfire. Causes Moderate Fire Damage and Ignites Combustible materials Flame Burst: By clapping his hands towards an enemy, he releases a 30 degree cone burst of fire up to 20 feet away, Causing minor Fire Damage and potentially igniting combustible materials (25% chance) Tidal Flames: By Slamming both fists onto the ground, he unleashes a 10ft wide by 5ft high tidal wave of flame the rolls up to 20ft away. Rage of Flames: For up to three posts, he enhances his Melee attacks with searing flames, Moderately burning what he attacks. Approved by: